Stranded at the Pitchers Mound
by gally1
Summary: Josie waits for her ‘penguin’ to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn’t turn up. Five years later she’s invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

**Chapter 1**

Josie stood on the pitchers mound shuffling her feet as she anticipated the arrival of her Sam but as the timer drew closer to its destination so her hope diminished, was he ever going to turn up? Had he even seen her article and if so had he actually read it?

She looked once more at the clock, its red numbers signifying that it was indeed the end of the 5 minute countdown as a hush descended over the entire crowd that had shown up to watch her and hope with her. Her forlorn eyes shone with unshed tears, her mouth twisted with the realisation that he simply wasn't coming. Unaware that she had dropped the microphone, only realising when the sound of it hitting the ground shook the speakers, she slowly shrugged her shoulders in resignation of the fact that she was once again on her own.

She looked around the crowd in search of her friends hoping that they were on their way to rescue her from the humiliation of being left there alone, she knew they would be. Grief overtook every other emotion she was feeling as she tried to keep a hold of herself and keep herself on her feet. She balled, letting the tears wash down her face not caring that she could no longer keep in her sobs, knowing that everyone there was seeing everything that this man had done to her. She sank to her knees unable to cope with the stresses leading up to that one moment any longer, bringing her hands over her wretched face to block anymore unwelcome observation from the audience and news cameras alike.

Her brother, Rob, was the first to reach her. His strong arms drawing around her shoulders encouraging her to stand and walk from the pitch, cooing at her in order to calm her down although he knew this was a battle he was never going to win. He felt her body shuddering with each miserable, distraught sob that she took hoping against hope that his words would eventually soothe her distraught nature away, but he knew it wasn't going to work. He had seen the all too evident transformation in his sister and the all too apparent love that she had emitted in the direction of her English teacher. If only he knew where Sam lived, he'd go over there right now and give him a piece of his mind.

Josie struggled with the walk that lay ahead of her knowing that even though tomorrow she would be yesterday's news, tonight the world would be watching her, probably now cajoling her for making such a horses arse of herself. She had put her heart on the line and it had been trampled on, she felt like a train wreck and an embarrassed one at that. All she wanted to do was go home and cry, hibernate for a while until this whole mess had blown over. She saw Aldys, Anita and Gus marching across the field toward her as her emotions took another turn. Haziness enveloped her as her body gave way, fainting, her jelly like figure becoming harder for Rob to handle on his own as he tried to carry her out of the stadium. Gus intervened, scooping her body up into his arms and carrying her down into the pit and toward the locker room never stopping until he had set her down on one of the benches.

Anita knelt down at her left side, Rob at her right; all eyes were on the one person they all loved in their own way. Rob reached out his hand stroking the now bedraggled bangs away from her face, all the time calling her name to try and evoke a response from her. Anita tried the same with her left hand, rubbing her own over it in order to try and get a feeling from her that she was coming out of her daze.

Josie felt the soft caresses as she began to come around, was this what it felt like to be in heaven? Or could she actually believe that Sam had come after all, that he had arrived late and had found her after she'd fainted? She wondered if he had picked her up and taken her home and was now eagerly waiting for her to wake up so that they could begin to spend the rest of their lives together.

Eventually her eyes flicked open trying to register just exactly where she was and with whom. She quickly ascertained she wasn't with Sam. She smiled weakly at her onlookers. Her brother helped her sit up and she began to cough, she had obviously sat up a little too quickly.

"Josie, are you alright?" Rob asked, steadying his sister with the bulk of his weight as he sat beside her. She nodded flatly.

"You gave us a fright there, Geller!" Gus remarked as he carefully watched his protégé.

"Where am I?" Josie said, choking out her words.

"You're in the locker room of the stadium," Aldys motioned, "You fainted, with the stress of it all I would guess." Josie nodded again, taking in her surroundings and the concerned faces looking on.

"He didn't come did he?" Josie sobbed, her heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces at the knowledge that Sam hadn't even turned up late.

Anita pulled Josie into her embrace leaning Josie's head on her shoulder and stroking her hair, "no, Josie, he didn't make it, I'm so sorry."

All eyes turned to the locker room door as it was flung open, Josie could only hope again that it was Sam, that he had eventually arrived but it wasn't to be. Rigfort strolled in, "where's my great reporter? How's she doing?"

"I'm fine, physically, Mr Rigfort," Josie managed, "it's just emotionally that'll take the time to heal." She watched him nod. "I think I'd like to go home now, Anita will you come with me?"

"Sure, no problem," Anita answered, throwing a look to Gus. He motioned for her to go before saying, "call me if you need anything." Anita nodded back.

Josie stood uneasily, grabbing Anita's arm for support, she still didn't feel quite strong enough to walk on her own. Anita lead her through the group and out into the night on the way to her car. Josie was nevermore thankful that the crowd's attention was firmly on the State championship game that was in hand now than on her own predicament.

Anita watched Josie, as she sat silently in the car watching the world go by out of the passenger window. Josie was wondering what it had been that had kept him away.

"I really did think he would come, Josie, you know?" Anita said, as if in answer to Josie's own thoughts.

Josie turned to her, "Yes, I thought he would too, but there could be a simple explanation for this."

"Josie, you rely too heavily on your heart and what it tells you. You need to realise that had you meant anything to Sam Coulson he would have moved mountains to be there tonight, even if he was slightly running behind schedule."

"I know, Anita, I obviously hurt him more than I thought I had. Why, oh why did I ever agree to do that stupid undercover story anyway? If I'd left well alone then I'd have never met him and this whole situation would never have presented itself."

"Honey, look at what you have achieved though. You look stunning and your confidence has soared, meeting that English teacher was not the only thing that happened over the past few months, you grew."

"But to what end, Anita, none of this is any good without the man that gave me most of it with his encouragement and thoughtfulness. No one else will ever be able to do that for me again."

"Josie, time is a great healer, and there are plenty …"

"Don't say it, plenty more fish in the sea," Josie's anger cut through Anita's statement, "the thing is, Anita, that man was my penguin, he was my soul mate and I stupidly believed that I could make everything alright. I made my choice; I helped out my friend, and in the process destroyed the one thing, the only thing that I have ever wanted, Sam Coulson's love and attraction. So please don't go on about there being someone else out there for me because as far as I'm concerned I would rather spend my life alone than settling to be with anybody other than him."

"You'd go through life never enjoying the physical feeling of love with another person because you missed your chance with Sam!"

"Yes! I've never felt it before, it's not like I'm going to miss it is it."

"Josie, you can't live your life with such a big part missing."

"Yes, I can! I have loved and lost the only man I have ever truly needed to be with, I'm just going to have to live my life as if we'd never met."

"That's a tough call; do you really think you can do it?"

"I've done it before, Anita, I can do it again!"

"But that was at high school!"

"So was this, I just need to build those walls up again and this time no-one will be able to pull them down."

Anita pulled up outside of Josie's apartment, watching Josie silently alight the vehicle she asked, "do you want me to come in with you?"

"I'll be fine, Anita. I just need some time and some space to get my head around things." And with that she was gone.

Anita stared after her friend's retreating dejected frame, thinking abut the events that had transpired over the course of that evening. Josie's great story had received rejection from the only person that had truly mattered and Anita was resolved with one problem, she knew exactly what she would say and do to Sam Coulson if she ever had the opportunity.

One thing was for sure though, she fully intended to make sure that the whole of Chicago felt Josie's pain and pulled them all in behind her friend. Not that she believed she would have much to do as she felt most of the county would stand behind Josie anyway, but she felt she must do something. She opened her cell phone and dialled the only number she had etched into her memory, "Hi, Gus, it's Anita, look where are you I need to talk to you … it's about Josie and what we can do to help her … great, I'm on my way then … see you soon." She hung up, selected drive and pulled the car away from the curb, knowing in a few minutes she would safely be ensconced within Gus's office at the Sun Times and hopefully working on something to ease Josie's suffering. She only hoped it wouldn't be a case of too little too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

**Chapter 2**

Sam sat down in his tan leather armchair packing away the last remnants of his life as he awaited the arrival of the removers. Tonight he was moving out and tomorrow he would start his new life away from Chicago and Miss Josie Geller, the 25 year old undercover reporter that had turned his world upside down twice and in as many months. He still couldn't get to grips with it; his Josie had connived her way into his affections and then dashed them all with her remarkable story of how she had been sent back to high school to work on an undercover scoop. Admittedly, he had only heard half of her rant as he had managed to put one foot in front of the other and find his way outside to get some air. But the conversation that she had had with her colleague about 'getting the story on Coulson' had been more than enough for him to cope with.

He wondered if he should have let her explain but what would have been the point, it was obvious that the paper had spotted their story and he was it. He couldn't believe how he had been duped by the one person he believed could never do anything like that to another human being. She had been all innocence and naivety from their first meeting, slowly coming out of her shell with his increasing encouragement. But then that could have just been all part of the act.

He was momentarily relieved of his reverie when the removal men knocked on his door, as they slowly began to take his life away and put everything he owned into storage, he quickly finished off packing away his trophies, not noticing that with his most beloved possessions he had packed away her beautiful green eyes. Sealing the box he handed that over to the removers. He picked up his overnight bag as he finalised the details of his storage arrangements, left the apartment keys with the super and made his way to his car, safe in the knowledge that tomorrow he would be up state and out of Josie Geller's life forever, at least with no memories of her surrounding him he would have a better chance to forget.

He pulled out of his street onto the main highway only to be confronted with traffic everywhere, 'strange time for gridlock', he thought. Edging slowly up the road he managed to slow up near a police officer. "Excuse me," he asked, "what's going on?"

"Oh, some girl is waiting for some guy to rescue her from the ball game or something, not all that sure what it's all about but all the papers are there and some of the news stations as well."

"Well, I hope she gets whatever it is she's hoping for," Sam replied, "shame its created such a travesty with the traffic though."

"Yeah, well these things happen, and everybody loves a happy ending don't they, you should be alright though after the next couple of blocks."

"Thanks officer," Sam smiled, "I'll be glad to get away from all this."

"Good night, Sir."

"Yes, good night." The traffic began to move again slowly and as he reached the entrance way to the stadium he could hear the crowd counting down, '5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1'. "I just hope that you, whoever you are, are happier than me," he said to nobody in particular, "and I just hope that Josie Geller is covering your story, maybe then she'll realise what true love and happiness are all about." The traffic ahead eased off and he was able to move quite quickly, "Goodbye Josie, I hope I never have the opportunity to meet you again."

Within a few hours, Sam was safely hibernating within the confines of his parents' cabin by the lake. They never used it these days and were very happy when Sam had asked if he could in order to use as a base until he could find something closer to the school that had just offered him a job from the beginning of the next semester. He made himself a hot drink and found his way up to his bedroom. The large double bed beckoned him and he lay down, his eyes closed with exhaustion it seemed that this would be the first night in a while that he would find sleep.

Within minutes he was asleep, his chocolate drink forgotten as it stood on his night stand. A smile crept over his face as visions began to play out in his head.

… "_You're amazing, Josie Geller," Sam announced, his face beaming with his admission. "So, have you thought anymore about Dartmouth?"_

_Josie smiled, "Yes, I have." Letting go of Sam momentarily she deftly removed the 'wings' pin and threw it onto the floor before continuing, "There's something I have to tell you."_

_Sam couldn't believe what he thought he was hearing, was she about to declare herself to him, he could only wonder. He looked deeply into her eyes, his own smouldering with the desire that was welling up inside of him. "There's something I have to tell you, too."_

_Josie smiled, "really?" She asked, he merely nodded. "Not here though, and I have to go first."_

"_Ok," Sam was perplexed, his expression quizzical._

"_The thing is, you may not wish to tell me what you wish to tell me after you've heard what I have to say." Her face faltered, if he was about to tell her he had feelings for her then she had to reveal herself first. "Now where shall we go?"_

_They both looked around trying to find some kind of escape and finally decided upon the back stage area. They decided to split up, Sam was to go first, upon the premise that if Josie were needed she wouldn't be missed that long._

_Sam fell in behind the curtains and found a place to wait, his body shook with the recognition that he was about to tell his student how much he admired her and wanted to be with her, and he had no doubt that his feelings would be reciprocated. The only thing was what on earth was it that Josie needed to say to him, it had to be something so completely extreme from her assertion that she needed to go first. So she could go first, he really felt that nothing she could say would make him change his mind about what he had to say to her anyway._

"_Sam?"_

"_I'm over here," he replied, his eyes had adjusted to the half-light and he could see her make her way to him. Edging her way over she tripped on some cabling and landed in his arms, her warmth surrounding him as he held onto her helping her to regain her balance._

"_Thank you." She smiled up at him._

"_My pleasure, now what was it you had to tell me."_

_Her smile faded, she removed herself from his space and walked over to his original resting place. "You may wish to sit down," she said._

_Sam made his way back and sat on the edge of the table that had served as his leaning post before. "What is it Josie? Nothing can be that bad can it?"_

"_I lied to you, Sam."_

"_Everybody tells white lies, Josie." He was thrilled that she had called him by his first name, and it had felt good._

"_This is no white lie, this is much bigger."_

"_I'm listening," 'what could be so bad' he thought._

"_I'm not seventeen, I'm twenty five!"_

_He grinned, had she just said that, in one fail swoop had she just told him that he had had nothing to worry about by being attracted to her in the whole time that he had known her._

"_Did you hear me?"_

"_Yes," he nodded his head, still grinning from ear to ear, "so, what's a twenty five year old woman doing in a high school."_

_She grimaced, "doing an undercover report."_

"_On me?"_

"_No, I couldn't, they all wanted me to … but I couldn't, the pin I threw on the floor was a camera, my editor was trying to find a story so that he and I wouldn't lose our jobs, he told me 'sex sells' and decided that you and I were getting a little bit closer than we technically should have, being teacher and student."_

"_If you're an undercover reporter, why were you wearing a camera?" Sam asked, amused._

"_This isn't funny, Sam." She looked away, down-hearted. "This was my first assignment."_

_Sam realised he'd upset her, placing his fingers on her chin he moved her head around to face him, "I think you better start from the beginning."_

"_Ok, I was a copy editor at the Chicago Sun Times, but dreamed of becoming a reporter. Gus, the Editor, had used five of my ideas, giving them to other reporters, he felt I didn't have it in me to 'grab the bull by the balls'." Sam sniggered, Josie continued, "he may have been right. Anyway, Rigfort, the publisher, decided that the Sun Times should send in an undercover reporter to high school to get to know about kids of today. He picked me because I was the youngest. I enrolled, I cut my hair, I made up my face, I wore better clothes and I came back to high school. Then I met you._

"_I gave Gus some ideas, one about an exposé on cafeteria food and one about 'the court', which was scooped. Gus then decided that he was going to follow my movements with the camera and I had to infiltrate the popular kids. My brother, Rob, enrolled in high school too to help me get in with them. It worked. I pitched another idea about the girls taking worn clothing back to the shops to get refunds but nothing was good enough."_

_Sam looked at her nervously with the anticipation of what was still to come. "Over the last couple of months I have come to know a good friend in you, Sam Coulson, you have encouraged me and enlightened me from the first time that we met. No one has ever given me that; no **man** has ever given me that. I was confronted by Gus two days ago, we watched the tape of you and I discussing an application to Dartmouth, we were sitting on the benches at school before they were moved here, the day we nearly … well, Gus told me that you were to be my story. I told him no, that there was no way I was going to expose you for something you weren't. Unfortunately for both of us he had already pitched the idea to Rigfort and he liked it."_

_Hurt swept over Sam's features, how could she do this to him. Josie placed her hand on his arm. "Tonight, before I came here I was resolved in doing one thing, revealing myself to you. You see, there was no way I could have the man I loved depicted as something he wasn't, I would rather lose my job than see you lose yours through my negligence and that of the paper I work for." Tears welled in her eyes as she finally realised her true feelings for this man._

"_You love me?" Sam asked, not caring about anything else that she had told him, a smile pricked the corners of her mouth, she nodded. "I love you, Josie. I have for … I don't know really … and I knew you weren't seventeen, well hoped. No one could truly have known the meaning of pastoral at that age and give its Latin origin," he teased._

"_You love me? Josie asked, the tears that once had threatened now falling down her beautifully flushed cheeks. Sam leant in using his thumbs to wipe away the tracks that had formed. He bent his head down, tentatively touching her lips with his own; deepening the kiss when he felt they both needed it. His hands slid from their resting place at Josie's neck to her waist pulling her closer to him, the gap closed further still when Josie's hands found their way around his back and pressed him against herself. He probed further using his tongue to explore her mouth awaiting her response. It soon followed, both their tongue's languishing in the other's playful antics._

_Reluctantly, Sam pulled away only fully aware of where this course would take them both if they weren't careful, by god he wanted her but he felt sure that this probably wasn't the setting that Josie would feel comfortable in. "Josie, how on earth are we going to work this?"_

"_I've been thinking, I could do a story on me, how I managed to turn geek into prom queen, that might be enough to sort out that little problem, and once that's out I won't have to pose as a high school student anymore, will I. Maybe then we can go on a date like a normal couple."_

"_That sound's good, how long am I going to have to wait, Josie."_

"_Only for as long as I have to continue to call you Mr Coulson," she quipped._

"_Well then, Miss Geller, how about just one more kiss for teacher before you have to go back and join your friends?" Sam asked._

"_Ok, Mr Coulson," Josie replied sinking back into his embrace and allowing him to thoroughly kiss her again._

_He stopped momentarily to say "I love you," against her lips before arresting them again beneath his own mouth._

_When they finally finished Josie was then able to reply, "I love you, Sam, you're my Adele penguin, my soul mate, I'm so glad I've found you."_

"_And I you," he responded._

"_I better get back, before I'm missed."_

"_Yes," he watched as she started to move back to the outside world, "Josie?"_

_She stopped and turned to look into his green eyes, her feelings toward him ever so evident. "Yes?"_

"_Can I call you tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I'd like that, my number's in the book. Until tomorrow then."_

"_Until tomorrow, my love." …_

Sam stirred from his dream, how was he ever going to forget her if his mind kept playing these tricks on him, how was he ever going to stop thinking about those green eyes that he always managed to lose himself in when they shone at him from over a book or down a corridor or across a room. He'd managed to do it with Lara, why could he not now do it with Josie. 'Because you're in love with her' the voice in his head reasoned, well he could damn well fall out of love with her couldn't he, after all that was what he was here to do. 'She's your soul mate, Sam, you'll never forget, you'll have to forgive her sometime'.

"The hell I will," he shouted out, angrily spitting out his words, "the hell I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: Sorry it's taken a little while to update but I have been on holiday and am trying to write two stories at the same time. I took this one away with me to write some and managed to succeed. Hopefully, though, I won't mix up plots and characters as a result. Thanks for the kind reviews and comments, I will certainly bear them in mind, (don't worry it may be a bit fast at the start but it will fan out a bit later on). Please keep the reviews coming.

**Chapter 3**

Josie perched herself on the edge of her white wicker loveseat that sat in the alcove of the bay window to her living room. Tomorrow would be her first day back at work for four weeks as Rigfort had insisted upon her refuge.

"Take as much time as you need," he'd bellowed down the receiver the first opportunity he'd had, "don't come back until you're well. I need my greatest reporter fit and ready for her new weekly feature."

She'd smiled at that, at least something good had come from all the pain and suffering she'd endured over the past few weeks.

She picked up the old copy of the Chicago Sun Times that had lain on her coffee table for as long as she had been home. It was dated the day after her humiliating display. She decided that this was now the time to read the story that would have been written after the fateful event had occurred. She flicked through the pages trying to find the follow-up, unaware that it had also appeared in the features section as her own had done the previous day.

Her picture stared back at her, her golden curls limp, her face withered under the increasing sadness that she had felt at that moment, her eyes echoing the same feelings, a solitary tear trailing its way down her cheek as she stood at the pitcher's mound awaiting the first real kiss she had expected and never received. She had put so much work into that meeting and what had it all been for, nothing!

She read the by line, _'Still Never Been Kissed' by Augustus Strauss, Editor._ Her eyebrows furrowed, what on earth had prompted Gus to write her story?

'_In all the time that I have been a newspaper man, I have never had the misfortune to be involved in such a story as the one that unfolded at the State Championship ball game last night._

'_One of my copy editor's, certainly my best, was relinquished from my safe office cocoon in order to go undercover at South Glen South High School to ask the question, "What makes today's kids tick?"_

'_It was to be her first assignment as a reporter and after voicing my concerns that she would be unable to cope with the stresses and strains of what such a job entailed, she set out to prove me and her peers wrong. Over the last two months, on her own voyage of discovery, she has shown me that she certainly does have what it takes to become a great reporter, even though her path never cut the straightest route. She has become increasingly confident and has blossomed into a fine looking woman before mine and our colleagues' very eyes. And this has all been due to one man; she has shone from beneath the affections and encouragement of her English teacher. If only **he** could have realised and accepted how she truly felt about him, as I and my publisher had to yesterday as we watched on with the rest of you in awe._

'_In my attempt to cajole her into writing an unfathomable story about a man she so clearly loved, Josie Geller stood up to me and told me categorically that she would never write an expose on this man. His intentions toward her were clear from the hidden camera tapes that were shown to the office everyday and I read more into them than I should, I am sorry. If he had known how old Josie actually was then we are all sure that this never would have been the inner struggle for him that it was plainly obvious he had. He believed he was attracted to a seventeen year old student and that was the angle that I wanted her to take. For whatever reasons she had, Josie wouldn't do it. No matter what the consequences to her own career and mine she held fast, there was no way she was going to hurt a man for doing nothing more than fall in love with her._

'_However, she assured me that the story she **would** write would be a great one. And it was, a truly remarkable piece of journalism. Last night, as Josie waited for her love to finally kiss her, I, my publisher, several colleagues' and thousands of Chicago Sun Times readers waited with her to see if her dream would finally come true._

'_Unfortunately, due to circumstances known only to himself, Josie's teacher was unable to make the meeting of his life. I'm sure I am not alone in asking why this was the case? Perhaps one day we will find out._

'_But please, through everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours spare a thought for Josie, the wonderful, unselfish and beautifully caring soul that was more deeply hurt in the course of her 5 minutes of infamy than she could ever bestow on anyone in several lifetimes. For you, Josie, I write this piece. You have opened my eyes to situations I never thought I could entertain and no one I know has ever touched me enough to want to write about their cause as much as you have. I would just like to say, because of knowing you **my** life's better for it._

'_And I must now publicly apologise, for asking you to contemplate hurting a man you so obviously cared about; for having you put your life on the line after revealing your most hurtful experiences because it meant that neither of us would lose our positions; and, as a result, for having to witness your life taking yet another turn for the worse. I know that you thought this man was your soul mate. I only hope that at some point in **his** future he comes to realise what he has done by not showing up and ultimately, what he has missed out on._

'_I, Augustus Strauss, am totally responsible for all events leading up to and including last night. I shall never nor shall I want to ever forget what I have done to this poor young woman in order to get a story so wholly biased on my part in order to sell papers. A woman I dare to call a friend. I also hope that in time I can become a bigger person for my actions as I'm sure, Chicago, we can all safely say Josie Geller has done. I believe we are all in agreement when I say, "we love you Josie, our hearts go out to you this night and we are all so sorry that you have still Never Been Kissed!"'_

A single droplet escaped from her eyes, falling in a rivulet down her unusually pallid cheek on its way to oblivion. It hit the article with full force leaving its mark in the centre of the page.

She couldn't believe what she had just read, had somebody, such as Gus, actually taken the time to write a piece about her that conveyed the true message of how she was feeling. Only someone who cared for her would do that and this proved that at least one person did, well two bar her family. Anita must have asked him to write it in the first place.

She lay back, supporting herself with a selection of her needlepoint cushions; a hobby she hadn't been able to enjoy over the past month. As she screwed her face up with the realism of past events tears began lashing down as if a floodgate had opened. How many times had she done that recently, she wondered, and how long would it continue for? She was fed up of crying, after all that was all she seemed to do these days.

She had given up on going out for a while as her brief moment of fame had made her instantly recognisable to nearly everyone that walked by. They were sweet though, passing on their sincerest best wishes for the future unaware that every time someone mentioned the whole horrid episode it upset her. She tried being strong, it just didn't work.

She had no misconceptions about who truly cared for her, her brother was always there giving his support trying to ease the situation with his goofy antics and encouraging her to watch him play baseball. "Come on, Joss," he'd asked her, "this is one big game for me tonight, who would I rather have there than my big sister to cheer me on?" It hadn't worked though; she had declined like she had on every other occasion that he had asked her.

Anita, too, had tried to get her to go out and let her hair down. But Josie was determined, there was no way she was setting foot outside her front door until she was good and ready. She had felt such a fool, believing that in fact, instead of everyone giving her their support, they were ridiculing her. How could she, once Josie Grossie, have such a man as Sam Coulson fall for her, what on earth had she been thinking? But he had, hadn't he?

Still the tears fell, her mind wandering again over the events leading up to and surrounding the fateful night she had stepped onto the pitcher's mound and asked forgiveness of the only man she had ever cared about. What had been his motive for not showing up? Was he that upset with her that he no longer cared that she stood there deflated in front of a crowd of thousands of well wishers and baseball fans alike? Somehow he must have seen her pain, felt it, surely?

Which was why she still couldn't believe he hadn't shown his face, he now knew where she worked, surely after seeing her standing there waiting for him, alone, the picture of absolute depression, he would have made the effort to come and see her or call her even if it was all over between them. But it wasn't to be, she had tried getting in contact only to be told that he no longer worked at South Glen South and they had no forwarding address for him. She tried locating him through contacts he had told her about at Dartmouth but to no avail, he just simply couldn't be contacted. It was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth, falling out of her life as quickly as he had entered it in the first place.

She thought about her actions, she had hurt him first, hadn't she? How could he ever forgive her for what she had been cornered into doing. She had been obliged to follow a storyline that she had no intention of following, but also allowing him to believe that she could all the same. She could see his charming face wearing an unusually pained expression, his green eyes bleak as they endeavoured to find out the real Josie, could she really be the callous, manipulative person he now saw before him but really believed she couldn't be. He'd already got rid of one woman like that, how he could be that stupid as to fall for another just like Lara. Josie had lied to him and he obviously couldn't be with a liar.

Josie decided that she may as well try to get some sleep, going over old ground again wasn't going to help matters considering that she had no way of having her say and trying to win Sam around. She had to forget, it wasn't going to be easy but she knew that was the only thing that was left to do. She only hoped that when she did finally get to sleep that it would be peaceful and relaxed, but in her heart she knew it wouldn't be, she knew Sam would always find her there wanting her, loving her.

She got up from her seat and padded her way across to the bedroom. She changed quickly into the silky nightdress that Anita had surprised her with before she had taken leave of her senses and taken to the pitcher's mound. She may as well use it, she'd thought, even if no one special would ever see her in it. Besides it was more comfortable than the cotton pyjama's and night gowns she had been used to.

She lay in the dark trying to spirit her demons away in order to relax for long enough to get to sleep. "Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life and I am determined …" she spoke out, "determined that I will forget Sam Coulson and move on. To God only knows where but I will do it." Her eyes became heavy and she relaxed further sleep enveloping her senses. Tomorrow was yet another day but tomorrow everything would change, she only hoped for the better.

It was six o'clock Friday evening when Josie finally had the chance to sit at her desk on her own in order to read her second ever by line. She had had a busy week in all after returning back to work on Monday, her copy had had to be in by five the previous day and after having a troublesome start she had managed to set out her story in no time at all. They had also asked her to have some photo's taken for her feature and that had taken all day Tuesday. Deciding what to wear and how her hair should be styled, and then having to pose whilst the photographer took many pictures in order to get the right mixture of emotions on her face. The results had been stunning though, she never would have believed she was so photogenic or so beautiful. Anita had commented that her final picture choice was going to break some hearts.

She had brandished her copy of the paper all the way from the printers and as she began to unfold it she carefully placed the paper on her desk, un-ruffling the corners and smoothing out the pages she was about to read.

The features section stared back at her the headline at the top stark, 'Never Been Kissed – The Update' by Josie Geller, Features Reporter.

Josie could hardly contain herself, the thrill of knowing her story was going to be read by so many people again overtaking her hurt and displeasure in what she had had to report on on that particular occasion.

'_At first I must take this opportunity to thank everyone for their kind words and thoughts that I have been sent or given over the past few weeks.'_

Josie quickly surveyed her office; she still had bags of letters and cards that she hadn't yet opened, whilst others had been given homes on shelving, filing cabinets and her desk. She continued to read.

'_It is good to know that so many people care about me and my situation enough to show me their kindness, and I am also very glad that there are some who have used my own misgivings to pursue their own happiness, making sure that their loved ones know how truly special they are._

'_I'm sure that most of you are wondering what has happened, I too sit and wonder everyday on how such a formidable part of my life could be stolen away from me so easily. I am sorry to say that although I believed so readily in a man that I loved and accepted as my soul mate, my knight has chosen to completely ignore my apologies and continues to stay away from my admiration._

'_As each day passes the pain is ever so slowly ebbing away. I know I will never truly get over him and because of this I do not consider myself a **loser** as I have done so readily in the past. To have had the opportunity to love such a man as I had in my English teacher and to know that that love would have been reciprocated had it not been for my own incompetence is enough for me to realise that I was truly worthy of someone's love. I am certainly a better person for having known him for the short time that I did and I understand that I'm not Josie Grossie anymore, that I may be loved by someone else in the future, but this is not for me._

'_After two disastrous romantic relationships I believe that I should stick to what I know. And I know this, no one person will ever be able to touch my heart as I allowed my English teacher to once do and as a result I will never have the hurt and humiliation that I have had to endure since losing him. This may sound a little selfish but my heart and soul are too fragile to be enlightened in such a way ever again. I can never allow my heart to belong to anyone else and I shall remain, 'Never Been Kissed'._

'_I thank you all, once again for your support and best wishes in the few weeks that you, Sun Times readers have known me. I am truly grateful and I hope that over the coming weeks that you will stay with me, reading my new features column with me as I attempt to unravel and report on this city and its people as we all travel down the road of self discovery together.'_

Anita had been stood in the open doorway of Josie's office waiting for Josie to finish reading before giving her opinion. "Josie that was wonderful, I bet Mr Coulson is kicking himself for ever letting you go."

"Thanks, but I should imagine he's never going to read it," Josie said miserably, then brightened, "Anita, it doesn't touch too big a nerve does it? I mean, I've said what needed to be said without sounding pitiful or big headed, haven't I?"

"No, Josie. Nothing you could ever have to write would sound like that, your heart is too big!" Anita replied, taking a seat opposite her friend. "I, along with most of the male population of Chicago, just wish that you'd reconsider the …" she trailed off.

"Please Anita; I know what I'm doing. We've had this conversation countless times," Josie started angrily, then she clamed, "I'm ok, I will be fine, I like being on my own!"

"So did Gus!" Anita retorted, "No one likes being on their own, we're not meant to be that way."

"Anita, you and Gus have something special, like I did with …," Josie looked up at her friend seeing concern behind her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it, how's it going with Gus, by the way?"

"Josie, he's remarkable, the more I find out about him the more I love, we've been going out for four weeks and everyday, well, he surprises me. It's actually quite sexy and when we eventually, you know, make love I'm sure its going to be incredible."

"It's going ok then, I'm glad Anita, I'm happy for you both," Josie watched as Anita absently nodded and bit her lip. Thank god someone's life was going well.

"Talk of the devil!" Anita said as she saw Gus pop his head through the open doorway. He took the opportunity to smile at his new love before returning his gaze to Josie.

"Geller, Rigfort wants to see you about your article, have you got five minutes?"

"Sure," Josie said only too grateful of the chance to get away from her gushing friend. Not that she minded but it did remind her of herself, evoking too many bad memories in the process. Josie got up from her seat and made the move out of her office.

Worriedly, Anita exchanged glances with Gus, he reassured her with his smile, and Rigfort had obviously liked it too.

Gus and Josie strode into the boardroom taking two seats close to where Rigfort was standing, wielding a squash racket in his hands as he spoke to his personal assistant on the speakerphone. They waited in silence.

"So, how's my star reporter?" Rigfort asked as soon as his previous conversation had ended.

"Fine!" Josie replied.

"That's good, good. You see when I get Sun Times readers enjoying my paper I get all gooey inside and I think we're onto a winner. This follow up story is well … truly remarkable, it conveys everything about your situation and I'm glad you decided to write it and share it with Chicago maybe even the whole of America if it gets picked up. It must have been an extremely difficult piece to write though?"

"Thank you sir, I just felt that it was all part of my job, having to finish off my story so that it would give other's hope. I might be at a low point but it's what the people want that counts, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed!" Rigfort shot out, grinning, "so, what city issues were you going to tackle first?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd maybe look into the utility suppliers of the city, see how much money their making even with staff cutbacks and increasing prices."

Rigfort shook his head.

"Ok, maybe public transport, why so many of us still wish to use our cars to get to work rather than use it."

Rigfort shook his head again, "how about, 'how to win a gal's heart'. Its not only sex that sells newspapers, its romance too."

"Mr Rigfort, no offence sir, but you hired me to be a features reporter. I hardly think that …"

Rigfort cut her off, "Josie, leave the utilities and the transport to the mayor, we'll cover them when the need arises. You are the people's friend so be exactly that, help other people to help themselves. They'll love you for it and keep coming back for more. Ok, I'm off for my squash game now so I'll look forward to reading your next piece, Miss Geller."

"Sir?" Josie managed, as she watched him almost run from the room. She turned to Gus, "I've got to write another story I don't particularly want to write again then?"

"Josie, unfortunately there are times when we have to do things we don't want to do and, to be honest, your innocence will probably help in writing these pieces for the features page.

"My naivety, you mean!"

"No, your innocence, Rigfort wants hearts and flowers and you **are** the right man … er woman … for this job."

"Ok, I'll try but I'm not promising."

"I know, Geller, but be rest assured I have complete faith in you, and I know Anita has too."

"Thanks, Gus; you don't know what it means to hear you say that."

"Oh, I think I do. And between you and me, I'm hoping that the advice you give out next Friday will be just the right encouragement I need to show Anita some romance, something I think has been severely lacking in her choice of men in the past."

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what to do, Gus."

"No," his eyebrows arched over his twinkling eyes, "well, we'll see won't we. Roll on next Friday."

Josie giggled for the first time in weeks. The relationship that had developed between Gus and herself was exactly what she'd needed, almost like father and daughter or a close elder brother. She knew that if anything or anybody ever tried to hurt her again she would be able to call on him to help out, not that he wouldn't be in line anyway.

She rose from her seat, "I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" She announced still smiling.

"Aren't you coming to the ball game tomorrow night?"

"I'm off baseball at the moment, Gus"

"Well, if you change your mind."

"Thanks," Josie exclaimed, "See you, Gus."

"Yeah, bye Josie." Gus stared after her retreating figure, if only there was something he could do for her but he knew at the moment there wasn't. He'd just have to wait, like the rest of them had to. They all had to wait for Josie to ask them for help. He got up from his seat and sighed, at least he had Anita. He'd never realised how lonely he actually was until they started going out and now he couldn't bear to be without her despite his many intra office memos. He was falling in love and he only hoped, whilst he made his way through the bullpen to meet her, that she was too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: Sorry, again, for the very lengthy interlude to my story and no excuses real life took over for a little while but now I'm back to finish off my little tale. Please keep reading and writing those reviews.

**Chapter ****4**

Sam had finally been able to pick up the keys to his new apartment that morning and his friend, Ben, had called over to help him move in. Now, as Sam had nearly unpacked his life again, he slowly and carefully slit open the final packing case with the knife he had in his hand. He removed the first newspaper covered trophy from its six month storage home and after unwrapping it and giving it a wipe over he placed it thoughtfully on the shelving unit that stood in front of him. He picked out another and another patiently giving each trophy the same treatment that its predecessor had had, and smiling as each of his most treasured possessions took their place once more upon the shelving unit that had not equally seen the light of day since that fateful night he had left Chicago.

Engrossed in his work, Sam picked out another trophy from the box. "What the …" Sam jumped at Ben's sudden outburst, nearly losing his balance. He set himself back on his feet and made his way through to the kitchen. "Jeese Sam, when I said buy **some** beer I didn't mean lets get completely slaughtered."

Sam chuckled, "it's not all for tonight!" He answered, "some of it's for Sunday, when some of the family and my old friends from the city come over to me see me. You're coming aren't you?" He perched himself on one of the stools at the breakfast bar as he watched his friend uncap a bottle and hand it over to him. He placed the still wrapped trophy on the bar as he took a swig of the refreshing beer.

"'Course Sam, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ben said as his eyes roved over the bar. "What's that there?" He questioned, pointing at the wrapped package.

"One of my trophies," Sam answered.

"Not that," he motioned toward the picture on the newspaper wrapping, "that? It's that reported isn't it? The one that was left waiting on the pitcher's mound."

"Ben, what are you talking about?"

"God, Sam, where have you been? Did you not read the paper before you wrapped up your trophies?" He watched on as Sam shook his head in answer. Ben explained, "there was this girl, Joanne, no. Jessie, no. Josie? Yeah, Josie, I think. Well she went undercover to High School and fell in love with … hey, what are you doing?"

Sam began carefully unwrapping the trophy, taking care not to tear it before gently smoothing it out in order to read the article that now sat before him. He looked up at Ben, who had been eyeing him quizzically. "Could you do me a favour," Ben nodded, "do you think you could find the other half of this article whilst I begin to read this page?"

He heard Ben find his way over to the trophy box whilst he began to read the article, slowly digesting every word that was printed before him, becoming more and more nauseous with each passing sentence. Silently Ben reappeared holding out the other half of the article. "Here it is," he motioned as he watched Sam slowly lift his head and look at the other sheet before taking it from his friend. "Are you alright, buddy?" Ben asked, concerned. "You're as white as a ghost!"

Sam faltered, placing the second page over the first hiding Josie's bewitching green eyes as he did so. He began to read the continuation becoming increasingly depressed the further he read. "Oh god!" He finally uttered.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Ben asked of him again.

"It was me; I was supposed to," he looked up at his friend, absently, "to kiss her!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Ben, this story, the man that Josie Gellar thought she was in love with, the English teacher, the one that she so desperately wanted to give her her first real kiss that was me!"

"Woah, slow down! I think you best tell me from the beginning."

"Right, it's March ok? Final semester for the seniors and the school gets a new transfer student, Josie Gellar, which is odd considering that wouldn't normally be allowed to happen. The first time I see her in my class she's wearing the most ridiculous outfit for a 17 year old and white lipstick, but I find it so endearing …," he shook his head and smiled, he corrected himself, "**her **so endearing. Trust me; I fell over my feet that day. So, I'm beginning to wonder what angel from above had sprung this little surprise on me when I ask the class to define 'pastoral'. One of the senior girls defines pasteurise, so I ask again! Josie sticks up her hand, I motion for her to carry on and she not only defines the word, she states where it was first used and about it's Latin origin. Now my mind is going crazy, there is absolutely no way a 17 year old student would know that stuff, they don't teach it until students study English at college. So, I question her; only to have her, somewhat nervously, declare that she is indeed 17." He looked to his friend for encouragement to continue. Ben motioned that he should.

"Over the next few weeks I ask her to read in class, it's such a joy to listen to her. We're studying Shakespeare's _'As You Like It' _and this girl is good. She knows all of the passages by heart; I mean, I teach it and I don't know every scene word perfect.

"I get her to read her essays too. At first I told myself it was so the class could listen and learn from some of the best pieces of written work I have had the joy to mark in my life, but then I realise its because I just want to hear her speak and feel the passion of her writing through her own voice. I find myself leaving her work until last so that I can spend the time reading over and over again to try to ascertain her personality from her words and feel the emotions she emits through her own hand.

"Then we had this fundraiser for the prom at Navy Pier. I'd been walking around for ages, talking to students and joining in some of the games, when I see her. To be fair, I had been looking for her for so long that I wasn't even aware I was doing it, and when I saw her, my mouth went so dry and I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for a second." He blushed at his own admission. "I hear one of the fair carnies shout 'Lonely ride in bucket 5, single' and I watch as Josie forlornly and quietly asks if he really needs to shout it out, he says that he does.

"Before I know what I'm doing, my feet quickly cross the distance to where Josie is, my head only thinking of Josie being on that ride on her own. I don't even think about what it could do to my career if anyone else read anything more into my actions. I hand over my ticket and take the seat next to her, I'm even oblivious to the fact that I am now sitting in a chair on a Ferris wheel; scared of heights as I am.

"The ride starts and that's when I get nervous, but she soothes me, calms me down with her kind words and by touching my hand with her own. My mind wanders because of the proximity to her and I start to babble about Lara, trying to bring back some kind of sense to all of my actions and reactions. I even say something about guy's lining up around the block for her when she's my age, all the while wishing I could bite off my own tongue because all I want to say is that I want to be the **only** guy lining up for her.

"Over the next few days I get to see a different Josie, one that is more confident and radiant. She's begun to look and dress better, her clothes fit better, her hair is straighter and her make-up isn't so jarring any longer. She also seems to be warming up to me, as well.

"She becomes involved with the prom committee, to which I am faculty advisor. We're painting the sets and man, when we're alone we begin flirting with one another, getting more paint on ourselves than on the sets." Sam stopped momentarily fleetingly thinking about what could very nearly have been had they not been in the situation they had been in, a faint smile touched his lips as he absently shook his head, he continued. "We've then got to decide upon the music to be played at the prom and blow me if we can't even be that serious about that either. Two days before prom and we're at school sorting out final props and getting everything ready before it's moved over to the country club. We start to talk and I swear if it weren't for the sudden wake up call I gave myself, I would have kissed her there and then. I realised I was falling in love with her.

"The night of the prom arrives, I'm there early as I need to go over a few things and run through the running of prom court with one of my colleagues. I'm ready early and I patiently wait to see her dressed up. Finally, she arrives with the most popular boy. They are all supposed to be famous couples and they turn up as Rosalind and Orlando from _'As You Like It'_, I can only imagine that was actually her idea. She looks so beautiful, wearing a pink gown with antique lace around the sleeves, the bodice fits her frame so perfectly and her hair is up and pinned away from her face. It's the first time I've been able to see the full extent of her lovely neck and all I want is the chance to kiss and caress it. I'm resolved, I have to tell her sometime that evening how much I admire her.

"Finally, I get the chance I've been waiting for. She's alone and I make my move. I tell her there's something I need to say to her, she says the same and pulls this pin from her bodice, wings – she's worn it for as long as I can remember; she throws it on the floor. Just as she's about to tell me whatever it is she wants to say, she notices most of the popular crowd are about to make a fool out of her friend, Aldys. She comes to her rescue, very honourable of her really, she becomes angry with the popular kids for their actions, throws her crown on the floor and tells them, well, us all actually, that she isn't 17 she's 25 and an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times.

"I'm dumbstruck, I can't believe what she is saying and I can't bear any of it any longer. I find my feet and quickly find my way outside, making my way to the sunken garden to find a quiet spot and contemplate what I've just heard Josie say. Not 5 minutes later and she's outside presumably looking for me, but I can hear someone else too. A man and he's telling Josie that Gus is going mad about a lost feed and 'had she got anything on Coulson yet?'

"She says 'no', finally noticing me as I get up from my seat and turn to face her, her 'friend' quickly leaves. She's nervous and despondent," Sam laughed, "as am I, she says "surprise", I say, "what? Surprise your doing a story on me? Or surprise I was allowed to be attracted to you? She says she couldn't do the story and asks if I was attracted to her, and I shout at her and impress upon her that she had just been setting me up. I mean, I can't trust her now and I sure as hell don't have any idea what is going on her head. I leave, telling her 'I can't look at you in the same way', after she tries to console me and try to make me see her sense, but obviously at that point I don't have any.

"And now I read this story, six months after the actual event I get to read a story that was written entirely for my eyes and mine alone and I read it too late. I've stupidly allowed myself to believe that Josie Gellar was one of those self-important, uncontrollable reporters that didn't give a damn what they wrote in order to get circulation. Quite clearly, after reading this," he motioned to the newspaper before him, "I was wrong!

"The most stupid thing of all though, the night I moved out of Chicago was the same night I got caught up in all of that traffic on it's way to the State Championship Ball Game. If only I'd known Josie was waiting there … for me, then this would all be different now."

"How exactly?" Ben asked, after taking in all that Sam had just told him.

"Well, Josie and I would be together for a start."

"Maybe, you would be, maybe, you wouldn't!" Ben ascertained.

Realisation struck Sam, like a knife in the heart, "Oh god, I should've been there, what the hell did I put Josie through, the hurt she must have felt, the humiliation, what have I done to her?"

"Sam, don't beat yourself up. You couldn't help it if you didn't see the article, as far as you were aware she was a conniving lying reporter who was doing her best to use you as a basis for a story that didn't exist." Ben looked at the worried face of his friend. "If it helps, I know there were a couple of follow up stories, maybe you could get copies and see what they had to say?"

"Yes, thanks Ben, that's a good idea. They normally have copies in the library," Sam mused, "I'll take a look tomorrow! But for now I must finish these last few bits off. Thanks again, Ben."

Sam had been given time off work in order to move and took this opportunity to go to the library in order to see if there were any more stories that did indeed follow on from Josie's original article. He asked the librarian where he would be able to find the back issues of the Chicago Sun Times and was directed toward one of the computers. The librarian clicked open the folder with the archived newspapers and Sam was then able to select the first paper from the day of the original article.

He searched the navigator to find the page he was looking for and sure enough, once he opened the page Josie's eyes were staring at him from beyond the screen. He shivered inwardly; she still had an effect upon him. He had tried so hard over the past six months to forget her but she still invaded his dreams. The more he tried the more he was taunted until finally he gave in to the realisation that he may never be able to forget the one woman that had left a very lasting impression upon his life. However, after all the feelings of hurt and dejection he had experienced since Josie's outburst he had finally been confronted with the knowledge that she had always been true to him. He had hurt her so badly and because of that she may never want to see him again but if anything could give him an indication of that then hopefully some answers may lie in the articles he was hopefully going to find.

He opened up the following day's paper hoping that there would be something in there relating to Josie's own article but after sifting through he couldn't really see anything. He noticed a search box at the top right of the screen, he wondered if he could use that to find her, he typed her name in and hit 'search'. The results took their time but he was soon presented with a fair list of articles that would have taken him a while to get through. He looked around hoping for something to help him; he found another box entitled 'search within'. He typed in the word 'kissed.' Hitting search again resulted in another lengthy search but finally it processed a smaller list of only three articles. He read the text available for the first and realised that that related to Josie's original text. He clicked on the second.

The paper opened it's pages as Sam looked on, not knowing what to expect as the first thing he caught sight of was Josie's utterly distraught picture as she had stood waiting for him to come to her, obviously having realised at this point that he wasn't going to be joining her. His heart cracked, he reached out his hand touching the visible tear as it seemingly made its way down her cheek. "How could I have done this to you?" He whispered.

He read the by line – 'Still Never Been Kissed, by Augustus Strauss, Editor'. So this was Gus, her boss. He started to read through the paragraphs becoming more and more distressed himself at what he had done and to what extent. She had laid bare her soul, put her life on the line and she'd done it all for him. And he in return, even though he had no knowledge of it, had done nothing but hurt her more than any words could express for the second time in her life.

He remembered that a third article had been shown in the search results and quickly navigated his way to this final article. This was once again written by Josie and was printed a month or so after the original events, he noticed. It was her update.

He re-read it several times finally sitting back in his chair and absently wiping his now moist eyes. He really was a piece of work. He couldn't believe he could have caused so much damage to one person by not giving her one chance to explain her actions and a simple explanation at that. He'd single handledly torn out her heart and left a diminished Josie in his wake. He had managed to wreck another person's life, which had only happened to be the woman that he found himself deeply in love with. Now he knew he really did have problems.

Even before he had seen Josie's article the previous evening he was still able to believe that Josie Gellar was a deceptive, cruel miscreant that worked for one of the largest newspapers in Chicago. Now, he knew that she was nothing more than the truly remarkable woman he had met back in March when she had entered his life with a bang.

"Sir, are you alright?" The librarian asked, trying to bring Sam out of his reverie.

He looked up at the woman, a mild mannered, white haired, spinster and momentarily saw Josie as her, realising that this was the kind of life that was meant for Josie if he didn't do something about bridging the ever widening gap between them.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, knowing damn well he wasn't but not wanting to alarm anyone. He had to find a way of getting close to Josie again, to make her realise what she meant to him and that he couldn't satisfactorily go on with his life without her. But how was he going to do it? He didn't have a clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: Thank you again for keeping reading and writing those reviews!

**Chapter 5**

Josie's life was perfect, or as close to her idea of perfect as she could achieve. She owned her own apartment, she paid her own bills, she had wonderful friends and she had the perfect job. The only thing she didn't have was a man. 'Who needs a man anyway,' her motto dashed through her thoughts loud and clear, 'I'm resolved to be on my own, I'm happy with that.'

But she wasn't, admittedly even after 8 months of pitiful loneliness she still couldn't get Sam Coulson out of her head when she had the time to sit down alone and think. She had taken on a new role after the events that had lead up to that fateful night, as friend and confidant. She spent much of her free time meeting with people and playing out her new over active social life.

Anita had also refused to yield and had sent many an admirer Josie's way as and when Anita felt the need to do it. Not that Josie really minded, she was able to get some of the attention she craved before sending all the willing suitors packing with a flea in their ear for their trouble.

And today would be no exception in keeping herself busy. She'd met up with Kristen, Kirsten and Gibby at the mall with the express intention of enjoying some well earned retail therapy and those girls made shopping trips an absolute dream. She'd bought herself some new outfits and underwear to match, even though she knew that she would never allow any man close enough to her to see her in them but feeling that she deserved to own them just the same.

She was then to meet up with Aldys that afternoon and take a trip to the cinema. They met in the mall food court and sat down to eat. Chatting was easy with Aldys, it just seemed so natural for Josie to talk to her friend with ease about any subject they decided to undertake. Half an hour passed in no time at all as they idly nattered.

"So Josie, what have you been up to?" Aldys asked.

"Nothing much, Aldys. Actually, the highlight of my week has been going shopping this morning with the girls!"

Aldys chuckled, "you're still doing that?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I know I'm not supposed to be dressing up like an older version of an 18 year old anymore but they do have some good suggestions for me and it is fun."

"Well, I suppose as long as you're enjoying yourself!"

"And talking about enjoying yourself, how are you and Guy getting along at Northwestern together?"

"Oh, ok. You know, he's been so wonderful lately but I still get this nagging feeling that the only reason for it is because we're the only two people who went to college knowing one another."

"I'm sure that's not entirely true, Aldys. I'm sure there are plenty of people there that you do actually know."

"Yes, you're right but it just seems like it. He's been serenading me and leaving me these notes … just about everywhere I've been."

"What kind of things does he say?"

"He asks me how my day has been and when I seem unhappy he asks me if anything is wrong and if I'm ok!"

"Maybe true love is blossoming!" Josie said, nudging Aldys' arm, "so, how do you feel about that?"

"I really don't know? I know he'd be good for me; well, I think we'd be good for each other. He'd help me understand life a little better and I'd help him with Math." She giggled.

"But are you attracted to him? Aldys, relationships are born from attraction you know?"

"Yes, I know and I am attracted to him, I guess I always have been. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and haven't really seen eye to eye for at least that long. But he's still popular and I'm still Aldys. Going out with him probably wouldn't be a good idea what with prom and all, not that he's asked me anyway."

"You don't think he was involved with the dog food fiasco, do you?" Josie asked not believing that Guy had been.

"No, I'm certain he wasn't, in fact I've asked him about it on many occasions and he's always steadfastly denied it. We've become good friends and I wouldn't want anything to change that even if it means I get more as a result. But like I say, he hasn't asked me and I'm too scared to ask him!"

"You know, Aldys, sometimes you have to take chances, although it doesn't always work and as you know I am a prime example of a chance that didn't work out, but you'll regret it if you don't find out. And you may be pleasantly surprised, he may even say 'yes'. Then you'll be thinking about why you never took the chance earlier on."

"Yes, I suppose, he can only give me one of two answers can't he?"

Josie nodded, "yes, he can. Aldys?" She looked to her friend, "I'm scared too."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of being completely on my own for the rest of my life. Even Rob's got someone now. I sometimes feel like a freak."

"So why don't you take a chance with one of those guy's that Anita's always sending your way?"

"You know I have my reasons and until I can forget then I'm never going to be able to pick up the pieces and move. I'm still not even sure I want to. This has happened to me twice, I'm under the impression that I'm not fit for romance. Besides, this is about you not me, ask him, I'm positive he'll say 'yes'; go on a date and see what happens, you never know you may even enjoy it."

"Maybe?"

"Come on, Aldys. You are the most confident person I know. Take a chance, you're young enough. You're also intelligent and beautiful and Guy has obviously realised this."

"Or he's playing another sick joke?"

"Do you really believe that?" Josie watched as Aldys shook her head. "He's not at college with anyone that would influence him in that way is he?"

"I know you're right, but …"

"No buts, Aldys. Grab the bull by the horns; I'm sure it will all work out for the best."

"Yeah, it's not like I've got to act like Anita either is it?"

"No, and to be honest I think taking your time is a bigger turn on for worthy suitors, if you know what I mean. Just enjoy yourselves, that's the main thing."

"But what about you, Josie? We're all concerned for you; Anita said she felt like you were using the whole Mr Coulson scenario as an excuse to stay guarded and unhappy."

"What?" Josie spat out, anger crossing her features, "she did, did she?"

"Josie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought she may have said as much to you otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Why would Anita say anything to me about Sam Coulson, she'd know better than that?"

"I don't know Josie, although she mentioned he'd been around to your office looking for you. He found Anita instead whilst on a mission to find Gus, he put two and two together realising that she wasn't in fact Pam Kitterman," Aldys giggled, she looked to Josie watching a smile tip her lips. Aldys went on, "Anyway, he asked if he could explain himself and ended up telling Anita about why he didn't make it to the ball game. He wanted to speak with you to put his side across and he hoped that in time you would forgive him but Anita wasn't convinced by what he had told her and told him politely to go aware and never darken your door again. She told him that words couldn't express how the whole situation had affected you, how much you'd been hurt and he was better off staying well away, that you didn't need him. Apparently he was adamant that you be told he had been there but Anita told him that that wouldn't be possible. Josie, are you ok?"

"Not really, Aldys. How do you know all of this?"

"Anita let it slip last time I was in town, when the three of us went out. You were in the toilet or something and she just blurted out that Mr Coulson had been to the 'Times' building looking for you. She pleaded for me not to tell you but I told her that I would if she didn't. I didn't want to betray her but I didn't want to betray you more either, I felt you needed to know. Anita is biased, she just saw how hurt you were and wanted to protect you; I, on the other hand believe that you need to make a fair judgement on what he actually had to say."

"Thanks, Aldys, I appreciate your honesty, it's just a shame that Anita seemed to think she knew what was best for me."

"Don't be angry with her Josie, she only did what she thought was right."

Josie's features softened, she took Aldys' hand in her own, "I know Aldys, thank you, but I am going to have to ask her about it?"

"I wouldn't have expected anything less, Josie! Now, shall we go catch that film?"

Some hours later, Josie decided that now was as good a time as any to confront Anita, the situation needed to be resolved and it would be better sooner rather than later. She drove the distance to Anita's home and saw that the living room lights shone brightly signifying that she was indeed home. Josie parked up, switched off the engine and got out of her car. She quickly walked the short distance to Anita's front door and knocked loudly. She wasn't surprised that the door was opened by Gus, and she felt that what she had to say to Anita would be better heard by both of them anyway.

"Josie? This is a surprise! Would you like to join us for dinner, I'm sure Anita has made enough if you'd like to join us?"

"Hi Gus, thanks for the invite but to be honest I'm only going to be here a short time. Thanks for the invite though."

"My pleasure, come in, come in. Anita is in the kitchen, come on through."

"Thanks," she followed Gus through the hall into the kitchen. "Hi, Anita!"

"Josie, hi! What brings you around at this time of night? I thought you were meeting up with Aldys."

"I did that already and she had some interesting news."

"Oh?" Anita asked, nervously looking between Gus and Josie. "What was that?"

"Oh, just a little tale about Sam Coulson visiting the office." Josie watched both Gus' and Anita's reaction to her remark. "I see even Gus knew before me, hey Anita."

"Now, hold on a minute Josie, Anita only did what she thought was right."

"Did you feel the same way then, Gus?" Josie asked, "did you also feel that I really shouldn't know about something that could affect my life either one way or the other? Did you also feel that I was too fragile to handle the news?"

"No, Josie. To be honest I asked Anita to tell you … but she was resolute, you know what she gets like!"

"Thank you, Gus. So why Anita, why did you keep this from me?" Josie turned to look her friend in the eye.

"Because his lies were best unsaid, Josie. You really didn't need to know them."

"But surely that was for me to decide, not you, Anita. Now tell me everything, I want to know exactly what was said."

"Josie, I …"

"Anita? You're supposed to be my best friend, tell me what I want to know. I'll decide how to deal with the information if you don't mind!"

"Ok, but lets sit down, would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine," she followed them into the living room and took a seat opposite her friends. She watched Anita take Gus' hand for support before she started to tell her story.

"Sam turned up at the office about 7 weeks ago now, I found him wandering around the bull pen asking all and sundry where you're office was and then asking if they knew where you were. He recognised me from school and asked what my name was as it obviously wasn't Pam, I told him and asked that he follow me into my office. I sat him down with a coffee and asked him what he thought he was doing turning up six months too late, I asked him if he hadn't hurt you enough. He said he was aware of how much his not turning up must of affected you and asked that I listen to his story in order that I could then convey it to you. I let him continue.

"This is what he told me. He felt betrayed and unwanted by the one person that he thought he could trust and decided that it would be better for him to move away and leave his position at South Glen South than to ever have the misfortune of meeting with you again." She looked at Josie, trying to ascertain whether she had tears in her eyes or not. She carried on, "he felt that his heart would be unable to resist your charms if he ever came into contact with you and although he still felt something for you, he couldn't let you into his life again as he felt he couldn't trust you. The night your article was printed and you put yourself out on the pitchers mound was the same night his stuff was being put into storage and he moved out of Chicago to his parents' lake house up state. He said he got caught up in all of the traffic going to the state ball game but never had any inclination that you where there waiting for him.

"A few days before he found himself in the 'Times' building he had been moving into his new apartment that he had taken close to his new school. He was busy unwrapping the trophies from the last box he had left to unpack and he stopped for a break with his friend. His friend noticed the article, your article, wrapped around one of Sam's trophies and pointed it out to him asking him if he knew about the girl that had 'never been kissed'. He replied that he didn't and as his friend started to tell him your story he realised that he was talking about him and the fact that Sam hadn't gone to kiss you. Sam then said he carefully opened up the first page and as he began reading got his friend to find the other page so that he could finish your story. Guilt overwhelmed him and he tried to make his mind up over what to do, his friend said that there were follow up stories and that he'd best read them first before deciding what to do next.

"The following day he went to his local library and found the other stories. He read them and realised that he had made the most catastrophic mistake that he could have ever made. He said that he needed to explain everything to you so that you could make an intellectual decision about what to do with the information he had imparted to me. He said that even though he had moved 50 odd miles away he could never forget what you did to him and how much he cared for you, loved you. He only hoped that you could forgive him at least, if nothing else. That was it; he told me that even though he tried to put you out of his life you were always there, in his thoughts and dreams. He asked that I tell you but I couldn't Josie, you'd been through so much, I didn't think it was right to burden you like that."

"So you decided instead to tell me nothing, he probably thinks I hate him. How could you, Anita?"

"You believe his story, Josie?"

"I have absolutely no reason to doubt it, how can you not believe it?"

"Because I know men, I know what they're like."

"No, Anita, you know some men. But neither Sam nor Gus are painted with the same brush as most of the men you have ever known, Sam could never lie to me, not that it matters. It's too late now I can't do anything with this information even if I wanted to, he'd never listen to me. You know, Anita, I thought you were my friend, but I don't know what to think now. I do think though it's probably best if we steer clear of one another for a while as I don't think I could be around you at the moment." Josie got up from her seat. "Thank you for telling me, I appreciate that Anita but I'm going to go now. Goodnight both of you, I'll see you at work."

And with that she turned on her heel and was gone, leaving Gus to console the shuddering body of Anita as she cried in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: Thank you again for keeping reading and writing those reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Monday's were always strange days, and since Josie's return to high school she had found it increasingly more difficult to get out of bed on such a morning and sort herself out. And today was no exception, hitting the snooze button forcibly she turned on her side and surveyed the empty mass of bed that lay to her left. She'd slept fitfully all weekend, visions of Sam Coulson pounding a relentless beat in her head every time she managed to get to sleep only to be woken buy some turn of event in her dreams that would leave her feeling wretched and ultimately exhausted. Absently reaching out with her right hand she stroked the fabric of the sheets that should have enveloped her lover, but she had to keep reminding herself that those events were never destined to happen.

Or were they? She remembered her conversation with Anita from Friday night and realised that maybe she could live with the hope that something could be done if only she could find out exactly where Sam now worked. Deciding that she would make that her first job of the day she quickly pulled herself from her bed and went to shower.

After half an hour she was ready to go and noticed that the light was flashing on her answer machine. She hit the play button, if it were something important she'd better know now than leave it for later. The machine cut into her reverie, "Hi Josie, it's Cris from the publishers. Look, everyone here is really excited about how your book is shaping up, the cover sleeve has been designed and I have another cheque advance waiting for you, if you could pop by today sometime then that would be appreciated. Give my secretary a call and give her a rough time on when to expect you, Ciao Bella!"

Josie made the mental note and left for work. Arriving at the 'Times' offices early she began to wonder how long she would have to keep on trudging the same old routine. Her book, 'Re-sitting High School – The memoirs of an undercover reporter', was about to set the world's book charts alight with her stark autobiography of self discovery. And although it was seen by some of her family and friends as a ploy to gain more credibility of her worth to the world she saw it as an outlet to let people truly understand her and offer help and encouragement to those who needed it. After all, she was starting to get fed up with writing about ordinary day to day hearts and flowers on a weekly basis; she wanted to write about things that people weren't interested in in the newspapers unless corruption or scandal went hand in hand with it. She would have her meeting with the publishers and then take the rest of the day to decide what she was going to do about her job. But first she had to see if she could find Sam.

When she finally negotiated the bull pen to her office she was met with a sight that she wasn't quite sure she believed. Flowers in vases and balloons had been placed around the office as if she had come back from a lengthy spell away in hospital, she was expecting to see a 'welcome back to work' card on her desk when she noticed the small lilac envelope in the centre of her desk. She snatched it from its resting place and quickly opened it. She began to read.

_Dear Josie_

_I am so sorry for the way I acted upon the information that I was given by Sam, but I honestly didn't believe what he had to say at the time. However, after closer consideration and having a lengthy chat with Augustus I realise that I may have read his intentions incorrectly. There were moments of clarity in his words and sometimes I could see the look of regret in his eyes, at one point I even thought he was going to cry but that was more because I said I wouldn't be passing his message on to you. I was blinded by my love for you and for that I apologise again. Please forgive me but I'll understand if you can't, I betrayed your trust in me and for that I realise I must be punished._

_He left some contact details with me:_

_Cell: Chicago-555-7896_

_School: SE Wisconsin-555-2379_

_I hope you can track him down and that you find at least peace with him._

_Your loving friend_

_Anita_

Josie had to admit it; at least Anita came up trumps when she needed to. But which number to phone. Josie felt a little self conscious about using the cell phone number so she would ring the school number, then she would be able to find out where he was working and meet up with him face to face, it seemed better that way. She dialled the number and after three rings the phone was answered by a chirpy receptionist, "Good morning, Salem Central High, how can I direct your call?" Josie realised that it may have been an act of cowardice not to talk to the pleasant lady on the end of the phone but she replaced the receiver, she didn't need her call directing anywhere at the present time as she now had an idea of where he was working.

She opened up her laptop and flicked the 'on' button. The computer hummed as it sprang into action and as soon as it was booted she opened up the internet connection and opened the search engine page. She typed in the school name and the school's webpage came up top of the list. Clicking on it the school page opened and she was able to find the faculty listing. She looked under English and sure enough his name was there. Tentatively she opened his page, checking around to make sure none of her actions were visible to any of her colleagues, and she hoped that Sam would never become aware that she was now looking at his handsome features. She had to admit, he looked a little older, and maybe their situation had worn him down as much as it had her, but he still looked good. She reached out her fingertips to caress his face, realising it could never make up for actually touching the physical being. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew then that she still loved him; no mean feat of trying to forget could ever take away that feeling. They were two separated halves of one love and they needed to reconcile, she was sure of it. She made her silent vow; she would take a trip to see him within the next couple of weeks and try to make amends. But first she had to worry about her book.

Picking up the receiver again, she dialled the number of the offices of her publisher. "Hi, Katie, it's Josie Gellar? … Yes, hi. Do you think it's possible for me to come in about 2 pm? … Sure, great, well, I'll see you all then. Bye!"

Josie sat back in her seat and turned to look out of the picture window of the city she called home, today was going to be a good day after all.

Josie had mumbled to Gus about having a late lunch on her way out of the building, she didn't really want him to know just yet of her plans keeping the information about her book a secret from everyone in the office. She would do it later when she had finally decided what to do overall.

She entered the plush grey marbled entrance lobby to the publishers and made her way across to security.

"Ah, Miss Gellar, they are expecting you on the third floor in the board room. Someone will meet you from the lift." He handed her a security pass and motioned that she should put it on.

Still reeling from the shock of the security guard knowing exactly who she was, Josie walked across the lobby to the bank of elevators, pushing the button and patiently waiting for any of the six lifts to arrive, she didn't have to wait too long. Stepping into the waiting lift she pushed the required button and she was on her way quickly up to the third floor. She alighted and was met by Katie who just as promptly ushered her into the elegant boardroom with its panelled walls and carpeted floor.

"Josie, Hi!" Cris met her and air kissed both of her cheeks. "It's so nice to see you again, you're looking well!"

"Thank you, Cris, I'm feeling better. And hopefully more so when this meeting draws to its conclusion."

"Of course, well let's make a start shall we? Would you like a drink before we continue?"

"Um, yes, thanks. A coffee please, Katie, white no sugar. So where shall I sit, Cris."

"Anywhere you feel comfortable, we will work around you."

Josie made her way over to a small area by the window that had been set aside for more informal meetings and took a seat in the middle of a mammoth black leather sofa. Cris joined her balancing dust jacket designs on his knee.

"Shall we look at these first? We have three designs," he leant them all against the glass coffee table that sat in front of them. "Which of these most depicts how you want people to see your book?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really thought about how I want people to perceive the book," she looked quizzically at Cris before turning her attention back to the designs, "but I don't like that one, I mean I know we seem to be going retro with everything these days but that looks like an old 1950's cover."

"Ok, that one is gone," with a flourish and a wink of his eye, Cris had throw the design behind the sofa narrowly missing Katie as she walked around to place down Josie's cup. Josie smiled at Katie in apology; Katie took it in good humour. "If the truth be known, we didn't like that one either, did we Katie?" Katie nodded her indignation at the now trampled on board behind them.

Josie was now left with two. One had a picture of a young woman sitting at a desk wearing a lettermen jacket and a pair of high heels waving a ruler around her head with her right hand and holding a reporters notebook in the other. The picture was confusing and Josie didn't really know what the photographer was trying to achieve when he had taken it or the designer when he had chosen it.

The other was a picture of Josie standing on the pitchers mound looking hopeful that her English teacher would come and rescue her. A picture from a time that would bring back so many hurtful memories for both herself and Sam but also one that most of the world would know after her story had been picked up by every major news agency in the world. She gazed at Cris and then back at the pictures. "Unfortunately for me, I think that the one with my picture on is the one that most people are going to relate to, Cris. Don't you?"

"Yes, I have to agree, I do believe that your existence on the front cover will be the tool to drive the sales of your book better than the other two. I'm sorry that it may cause you more hurt by seeing it everywhere for a while but I am sure that as time passes the pain will ease."

"I'm sure you're right, Cris. And I'm sure the royalties will allow me to find solace in a place that has no book shops." She giggled.

"Yes, Josie, at least you still have your wit. This also brings me onto the next piece of good news, your advance. I have been talking to the publishers and they are agreed with me, as there has been much anticipation about your book I have a bankers draft here for you in the sum of $50,000."

Josie's eyes widened with the amount that she thought she'd heard Cris mention. "I'm sorry Cris; I could've sworn you just said $50,000."

"I did, here it is to look at if you don't believe what I say." He handed her the draft, she read the figures over and over not quite taking them in, her hands shook nervously as she held onto the tiny piece of paper that was to change her life completely. "Is that enough to see you through the next few months until your first royalty check arrives." She merely nodded.

"Cris, I know this may sound cheeky but how much am I expected to get then from each months sales."

"At least that, Josie, every month. I actually have a projection here if you would like to take a look."

"No, that's absolutely fine. I'm going to be quite rich then?"

"Yes, we anticipate that you will become a very wealthy woman from your story, Josie, and I am glad that it is going to such a worthy young woman. Now, sadly, our business for today has come to an end. Would you like Katie to get you a driver so that you can get that money put into your account straight away," Cris asked, seeing that Josie was still looking at her check, "or would you like to take it home and frame it for posterity."

Josie looked up at him, "sorry, I just can't take it in. Thank you for your kind offer and I will take you up on it. Goodbye, Cris."

"Ciao, Josie. See you soon!"

Josie looked fleetingly back and smiled her thanks to Cris once more before finally leaving the boardroom.

Even though it was a bitterly cold afternoon it was bright with the January sun and Josie decided to walk the short distance between the bank and her office. Her pace was slower than usual with no real sense of purpose, 'but then what was the need' she thought, 'it's not as if I have to go back to work.'

She rounded the corner of the 'Chicago Sun Times' building and made her way through the revolving doors, finding her way to the elevators as if she were on auto pilot. She rode the lift to her floor and casually made her way into the bull pen. She walked the short distance over to Gus' office and knocked on the door frame, "Could I have a word?"

"Of course, Josie," Gus said as he momentarily looked up from his knitting. "What can I do for you? Is it about Anita? You know she's really upset?" He asked putting the knitting on his desk, getting up from his seat and moving around the desk to perch on its edge.

Josie closed the door behind her and walked into the centre of the room. "As far as Anita is concerned I am far from forgiving her just yet, but …" Josie put up her hand to stop Gus from saying anything more on the subject, "I will sit down and talk with her, take her for coffee or something, try and make her understand how I feel about everything that has happened over the last eight or so months. I have something else that is very important to me. I have a book being published in the next few weeks and they are expecting me to busy with it, book signings and interviews, etc."

"You want time off? What's the book about anyway?"

"Don't get angry Gus but a little while ago, after my story went national, I was asked to write about the whole undercover, falling in love with my teacher, having him walk out on me without listening to me and then being left utterly bereft of the one thing I wanted most in the world scenario. At first I didn't want to know but after I read through the journals I wrote at the time I realised that even though it damn well hurt at the time, well to be honest it still hurts even now; I realised that it was a good story. People could take it as either fact or fiction, whatever their choosing. So I began to write my memoirs, Jacobean publishing took the book on and today I have chosen the cover and been given a large bankers draft advance." Josie took a seat opposite her boss, "the thing is Gus, I don't just want time off, I want to give you my notice."

Gus was dumbstruck; one of his best reporters was asking the unthinkable of him, "you really want to leave? I thought you loved it here?"

"I do, Gus, well at least I did, but the job that Rigfort is having me do is not what I grew up wanting to do. I wanted to write well constructed and researched pieces of journalism, instead I'm writing the stuff that really someone like Anita should be conceiving. I'm done Gus, my book will make money for me that I never dreamed I would be able to make and quite honestly if I'm going to write stories about love and romance I'd rather do that within a novel than in a newspaper."

"Oh god, what am I going to do? Rigfort is going to do his nut when he finds out that you're leaving!"

"Gus, he'll think it's a bad idea for about 5 minutes and then move onto the next poor sap, as well you know. I'm sorry if this puts you on the spot but I would like to leave as soon as my piece for next Friday is done, do you think you could do that for me." She watched as Gus pulled one of his faces and rubbed his hands through his hair, he shook his head and exhaled deeply, "I'm sure Sally would love to fill the position, she's been anchoring after it ever since Rigfort gave me the job."

"Yes, I'm sure she would. Well … urm … ok, yes Josie, of course, I'll work things out here with Rigfort and everything; do next Friday's piece from home if you like, e-mail it to me and include something in your piece about your book, I'm sure Rigfort won't mind a bit of free advertising. So I guess it only leaves me to say … good luck!"

"Thank you," Josie exclaimed, tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes. She got up from her chair, closed the short distance between herself and Gus and hugged him, taking him totally by surprise. She planted a kiss on his cheek before drawing away as quickly. "Thank you," she whispered again.

"My pleasure," Gus said, deciding that he really only wanted the best for the young woman that had become his friend just months before. "Just do me a favour!"

"Anything"

"If, for any reason, you want to come back, come and see me, we'll sort something out." He saw her nod her acceptance. "And Josie?"

"Yes?"

"Please try and make things up with Anita, she's already miserable at the way she hurt you so readily, I'd hate to see her state worsen just because she thought she'd lost your friendship as well."

"I'll try Gus; I'll phone her next week and invite her out. Look after yourself Gus and look after Anita too, for me as well."

"I will Josie," he took her into a bear hug. "Don't be a stranger, hey?"

She pulled out of his embrace, "Never," she returned. She waved her hand and made her way to her office to collect her things. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'in all the bad days I've had to cope with recently, today was a very good day.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: My muse is giving me a hard time at the moment so I hope you guys are keeping interested in my little story. Will get the reunion soon, Promise. Thank you again for keeping reading and writing those reviews!

**Chapter 7**

"How's school going?" Ben asked Sam as he handed him a bottle of beer. "Managing to keep them all in line?"

Sam took a swig of the refreshing brew, "Oh you know, same as always, most of them don't have a care in the world but there's always the odd one that does want to learn something. No star pupil yet though!" He smiled in spite of himself knowing damn well that there had only ever been that special something in one of his students, past or present.

Ben noticed. "You never did tell me how your trip to the city went?"

"I didn't think there was much point considering I didn't get the opportunity to speak to her." Sam looked back toward the TV and the ice hockey game that he had now lost interest in.

"Sam, it looks to me like you need to tell me something but you're not sure if it's the right thing to do, what happened?"

"Nothing, Ben. Josie wasn't there so I went looking for her boss only to be confronted by a woman I met briefly at South Glen. I mean, she introduced herself to me as the sex education counsellor when in fact she worked in the same place as Josie. Anita was her name, had something to do with writing the obituaries.

"I asked her if she knew where Josie was, she replied she didn't not that she'd tell me if she did. I told Anita that I had to see her, had to tell her my side of the story and why I hadn't turned up; the fact that I hadn't seen her article until I moved into my new apartment, but this Anita was adamant that Josie wouldn't want to see me and hadn't I thought I'd hurt enough. I tried to reason with her, plead my case but she just wouldn't listen or believe anything I had to say." He said, exasperated. "I asked if she would pass on the message but she said she wouldn't. I gave her my contact numbers but as I've not had any response from either Josie or any of her friends I would imagine Anita never passed them on either.

"I know when you and I spoke about this before I said that I would give her the space so that she came to me if she wanted to but how can she do that if I don't even know if Anita has spoken to Josie or not? I really don't know what to do?"

"Does this Anita woman seem the type to cave in?"

"No, to be honest I think she and Josie are extremely good friends and so Anita doesn't want to see her hurt anymore. That or the fact that she has told Josie and Josie doesn't actually ever want to see me again; but I can't believe that, Josie is far too generous a person, she'd come and speak to me I'm sure, even if we didn't resolve anything."

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you buddy? Maybe this is all for the best. Please don't look at me like that, maybe you do need to face facts that she may never want to see you again, you've said twice now that you'd give her space … let her have it. If the two of you are meant to be then fate will intervene and make it happen."

Sam got up from his seat and moved over to the window watching the first flakes of the latest snow storm fall. "Ben, it wouldn't feel so damn wretched if I didn't love her so much."

"I know, bud, and if she loves you as much then this will all work itself out but it may take a little time. You have to prepare yourself for that."

Sam turned back to face his friend, "I know, I'm just impatient to be with her, to show her I how I feel, you know?" Ben nodded. "Talking of which, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Sam, I still can't quite believe that you talked me into playing in this match against those hoodlums you call students."

"Ben, its for charity … and it will be fun."

"What, watching me skate around on my arse for most of the match, being kicked and punched by five 16 year olds." Ben raised his bottle in the air, Sam obliged him by tapping it with his own. "Until tomorrow then."

Sam laughed heartily and Ben could do nothing more than join in. "By the way," Sam started, "my sister will be at the game tomorrow."

"Great, here I am trying to impress her with my wit and charm and at the game tomorrow I'll make a laughing stock of myself, thanks Sam."

"My pleasure, Ben." Sam teased "You know I never thought you were good enough for her anyway."

"Well any chance I had will be well and truly scuppered by the end of the game, I'd honestly say you've done this all on purpose."

Sam feigned hurt feelings but a smile crept over his features, "Maybe."

They were all shattered, 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,' Sam thought, "Come on guys, we're being murdered out there, I think it's about time we gave them a taste of their own medicine."

"Yeah, go Sam!" Tony Redman the head coach said with absolutely no enthusiasm. "I know I trained these guys but they don't normally run on all of their 4 cylinders."

"Then what is the point?" Sam asked, "we may as well give up now then. I'm ready to do that if you guys are?"

"Sam's right," Ben said, "I mean I know I've been beaten black and blue by the little … but we gotta get back into this game, theoretically we can still win it!" The group nodded.

"So are we all in?" Sam asked putting his left gloved hand into the middle of the bunch. The rest of the guys joined him and their pact was made. "Then let's go get them."

They skated out onto the ice and when the whistle was blown and puck thrown down they went at it with all guns blazing managing to pick up the points they needed to beat the students by two clear points by the final whistle.

Celebrations ensued both on and off the ice and when they had finally showered and got ready for their celebratory drink in the local bar most of them were met by their partners at the players entrance of the rink. Sam saw his sister and grabbed hold of her taking her into the biggest bear hug he had given her in ages. "Did we do good, sis, or what?"

"You did great, but if it hadn't have been for that pep talk you gave them all then you guys would be going to the bar to commiserate not celebrate. Well done, Sam."

"Thanks Al," he kissed the top of her head, "and thanks for coming, I appreciate it even though a certain someone probably didn't, if you know what I mean." They both looked toward Ben who was still nursing a couple of his bruises, "Do you know I think he may need a bit of TLC, why don't you …" Sam trailed off.

"What's up?" Alison asked, unlocking her arms from around him and trying to find what it was that had caught her brother's attention so fervently.

Sam moved away from her, "give me a second Al, I could've sworn I just saw Josie."

"Josie? The reporter?"

"Yeah, look I need to go check, stay here I'll come back to you, ok?" And with that he was off in the direction of the school parking lot.

Ben walked over to the abandoned Alison, "Where's he gone in such a hurry?" He asked.

"He said he needed to check something out, said he thought he'd seen Josie!" Alison answered. "Said he'd be back though, wanted us to wait for him. So how are you feeling?"

"Sore! Everywhere! Including the very tip of my nose!"

Alison's eyes began to twinkle, "well maybe there's something I can do to help, hold still a minute." Standing on tip toe she was able to lean in and gently kiss him on the end of his nose. "Is that better," she whispered.

"I think I've just died and gone to heaven!"

Sam shot off in the direction of the parking lot and rounded the corner, running at break neck speed he was sure he'd be able to catch the woman up that he thought had looked like Josie. Not that he was entirely sure, the woman he had seen definitely had Josie's beautiful figure of that he was sure but her hair was different; longer, straighter and more of a golden brown. But as he'd noticed her looking in his direction just moments before her eyes had pierced right through his soul and that was the reason he had for leaving his sister stranded outside the rink. Not that that would bother her at all, she'd just start chatting to Ben and he knew that Ben would not let any harm come to her. Ben respected Sam too much for that, let alone having been madly in love with her since Sam had taken him home one summer from University when they had first met.

He stopped by the main steps and looked around, desperately searching for anyone that resembled the woman he had just seen but to no avail. He started to run up and down the lanes of parked cars but still no one. Just as he was about to give up he noticed a silver Le Sabre coming toward him, his eyes searched through the windshield trying to ascertain whether the driver was male or female ever conscious of the face he was looking for. He managed to make out the face of a female as she stared forward concentrating on the road ahead, not once did she look at him. As she passed by he caught sight of her profile, even behind her dark glasses disguise he could tell it was her, he called out, "Josie, wait. Josie, please wait." Had she heard him? He couldn't tell and if she had she never flinched or moved to indicate exactly that.

Grief swept over him in a tidal wave and he found himself on his knees bunched over on the tarmac, his palms pressing on the cold surface as tears stung his eyes and fell away from his cheeks to the ground waiting beneath. From somewhere behind him he heard his sister and Ben shouting his name, he acknowledged them with a whimper. Soon they were with him, one each side trying to get him to his feet, attempting to soothe him with words of encouragement and leading him away from the scene of his despair. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to go home," he managed, forcing a small smile although his anguish was still evident. "I really don't feel like celebrating. Could you apologise to the guys for me, Ben?"

"Of course, Sam, no problem. Will you be ok getting yourself home."

"I'll be fine," Sam said finally finding his feet and making his way across to his car, "take Al with you, look after her."

"You have my word, buddy. Mind you, I reckon she might be the one looking after me later."

Sam smiled and shook his head, "whatever. I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

Ben and Alison stood together watching Sam as he drove off leaving them alone. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Alison asked.

"No, anything to do with that woman, Josie, and he's a complete wreck. He'll tell us otherwise, of course, but I'm sure he believes he's missed out on the love of his life and is being made to suffer for not seeing her article and turning up at that damn ball game."

"I didn't realise he had it so bad."

"I don't think he did until he read her report, six months too late. We've got to do something but now isn't the time or the place. He has to learn to forget her or he's gonna end up going insane if much of what just happened here today happens again." He looked at Alison and sighed, "We've just got to be there for him when he needs us." After a short silence Ben asked, "so shall we go and celebrate?" He held his arm out for her.

"Yes, lets." She said taking the proffered arm. "Lead on, Ben."

As soon as Sam arrived home he telephoned the school to let them know that he wouldn't be in for a few days blaming the hockey match by saying he had received a cracked rib for his trouble. He knew Tony would cover for him.

He felt destroyed, his world had been slowly falling apart ever since he had read Josie's article and had begun to believe that it probably would have been for the best if he'd never seen it. 'At least that way I would've had the opportunity to start again.' He thought.

He carried the two packs of beer he had into the kitchen and placed all but one into the fridge. He hadn't eaten since dinner but he no longer cared. All he wanted to do was drink, by drinking he could forget for a while and hopefully wake up feeling better about the situation after the bender he was going to go on. Although he already knew in his heart it wouldn't be any different.

He sat in his armchair trying to make sense of everything that had happened but not quite managing it. Despite being furious with himself for letting his emotions show, tears began to flow freely down his cheeks, his body convulsing rhythmically with his erratic breathing pattern. It was obvious he had never felt true love before as it had never been like this with Lara, he could swear he could feel his heart cracking with each sob that leapt forth from him. He called out into the deafening silence that surrounded him, "I love you, Josie Gellar, why won't you forgive me?"

Utterly miserable he let his body do what it needed to do until sleep took him from the exertion of it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of the characters of the film belong to me.

Synopsis: Josie waits for her 'penguin' to kiss her at the State ball game, only to find that he doesn't turn up. Five years later she's invited to the prom reunion, will she meet him again? And if she does how will her heart react?

A/N: Hi everyone, and thanks for reading. I will be getting to the story of the new prom shortly so please bear with me. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I know its not my best work but I watched the movie again last night to gain some inspiration so I hope it pays off.

**Chapter 8**

Josie woke early on Monday morning. She had wanted to write her last piece and make sure it had been finally edited before she sent it over to Gus, enabling him to only read through and print it. There were things she had wanted to do and for that she felt she needed an early start.

She had made a morning appointment with her hairdresser, followed by a couple of hours with the beautician to do her nails and make her up for a magazine interview and cover shoot. She again considered that it might all be in vain as there was absolutely no indication that they would even run the feature seeing as the book hadn't even hit the shelves yet. However, they had called her and she had no option but to do as they bid. Besides a bit of pampering never hurt anyone.

It certainly made up for the rough weekend she'd had. Saturday had seen her make her way over to the Salem Ice Rink, after an advertisement on the school website had caught her eye. There was to be a charity hockey match between the students and faculty, and knowing Sam's love for ice hockey realised that he would probably never miss the opportunity to play.

When she entered the ice rink, along with the throng of crowds, she took a seat opposite the team boxes feeling sure that she would go unnoticed, at least for the time being. Who knew what would happen once her book hit the shelves of virtually every bookshop and stand throughout America let alone the English speaking World?

As the two teams flooded out onto the rink she scoured the taller half looking for anyone that would ultimately be familiar to her. A shout of his name, from somewhere to her left, indicated him to her as he turned around to face the young woman and wave at her. Josie's heart somersaulted in her chest, her breathing quickened and her eyes took in all that they were allowed to before he skated off the ice and into the box.

He was skating as often as coach would allow, and as he was easily one of the best players the coach had then that meant that Josie could enjoy watching his athleticism and prowess with a mixture of delight and jealousy. Jealousy directed toward a dark haired woman that continuely called out his and another man's name. Another man's name? She diverted her attention momentarily toward her, yes she was definitely directing her calls to more than one of the team. Josie smiled, relaxed back into her seat and continued to watch and enjoy the game.

As they neared the end of play she noticed Sam taking charge, hustling with the other guys trying to get them to play harder, faster, better in order that they could actually get the two points they needed to win the game. She thought him fearless as he retook the ice and floated as gracefully as any figure skater, seemingly toward her. She grinned, fancying that his smiles were for her as play resumed and the faculty managed to do what they had set out to, win the game and keep their pride.

As the crowd filed out, she held back. If she waited then maybe she would catch him, have the pleasure of speaking with him again, understand what it was that had kept him away from her that fateful night that in her mind still only felt like yesterday. She hurt from seeing him again, from being so close to him but it was like a dull ache now, the kind that never goes away.

She found a spot near the entrance awaiting his appearance until she overheard a conversation between a couple of the parents. They mentioned another exit, one that all the players were using and so she followed them, holding back to find a view point. She watched as a few began filing out, parents commiserating students, faculty being congratulated for a fight well fought. Then he appeared, his sandy blonde hair still a little wet from the shower he'd obviously had. She took a few steps forward, maybe she could take this as the opportunity to go up to him and ask him about his conversation with Anita. She stopped again. Looked down. She was being stupid. There was no way that he would want to see her now, was there? It had been two months since he'd been into the city.

She looked up again, her feet now firmly rooted to the spot as she took in the sight before her, she was still a little far away to hear the conversation but she knew that that dark haired woman meant more to Sam than just a casual acquaintance. There was no disguising the pleasure in his face as he held onto her, his arms firmly clasped around her body. Josie watched in horror as he kissed the top of her raven head, the chatter so easy between them as if they'd known each other for ages.

It was then that he looked up and his eyes found Josie's, piercing through to her very core. She shuddered, losing her confidence rapidly. She turned on her heel and ran, thanking herself for putting on the lace up boots with no heel. It took very little time to get to her car but it seemed to take an age to open it and get in as she fumbled for her keys around the bottom of her bag and after dropping them twice onto the tarmac she managed to click the switch for the central locking and get in. She found her dark glasses in the pocket of her door and put them on, hoping that they would give her some sort of disguise should she drive past him.

As she turned the corner she saw him wandering up the aisle towards her. He stopped and waited, intently looking through the window at her as she passed him. She kept stock straight, even as she passed, although a quick look in her rear view mirror enabled her to see him shouting her name and asking her to stop. She drove on, unnerved by her reaction to his being with another woman, was it ever going to stop?

And it hadn't got much better then, tears flooded her eyes and she had to pull over several times in order to calm herself before feeling that she was actually up to the drive.

She called her brother but he was out, probably with the new female gym teacher that had recently arrived at South Glen South High. She tried Aldys, but no luck there either. One of the girls in Aldys' house suggesting that Josie try her cell phone, as she was 'out with that guy from her old school again'. There wasn't even any point trying one of the girls, it was Saturday, there was no way any of them would be home.

There was only one person left to try that she had ever trusted, and Josie hadn't quite forgiven her yet. But she needed to speak to someone and Anita would have to do. She punched in the speed dial and let the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Josie?"

"Yes!" She snapped.

"What's up?"

Josie sighed. "I need to talk to someone."

"You'd best come round then."

"Is Gus there?"

"No, he went out for a beer with some of the guys from work."

"Good," she whimpered, her emotions brimming over from everything that had happened. "Anita, I'm sorry. It's no good, I'm just going to go home. Don't worry about it."

"Josie wait. Listen, I know what I've done is absolutely reprehensible and I am so sorry but I am still you're friend, even if you don't think I am. I love you as if you were my own sister and maybe I should've thought about what you would've wanted but I honestly thought I was doing the best thing for you by sending him away."

"I know," Josie uttered miserably. "And after what I saw tonight you probably had good reason."

There was a short silence, "why? What happened?"

"Can I come around?"

"Of course you can, where are you?"

"I'm just on my way back from Salem?"

"What were you doing there? No don't tell me now, I'll see you when you get here."

After driving the last 10 miles in a dreamlike state, Josie pulled up outside of Anita's and she gently pulled her fragile body from behind the steering wheel. Gradually, she made her way up the path only to be greeted by Anita as she ran from the house and down the path to meet her. A steadying arm went around Josie's shoulders, virtually dragging her through the front door and into the warmth of the living room. "Josie, forgive me for saying this, but you look like shit. What on earth has happened?"

She allowed Anita to tend to her, pulling her from her coat and scarf. She felt the boots come off her feet and then her gloves before Anita's hands cocooned hers, one by one, in order to breathe some life back into the icicles that represented her fingers. "I feel like shit."

Startled by the outburst, Anita ran off into the kitchen bringing back with her two large mugs of creamy, sweet coffee. Josie gladly took one from Anita and wrapped her hands around the ceramic. Bringing the mug to her lips she drank heartily, sensing the trail of hot liquid as it flushed down her throat. "I saw him."

"Him?" Anita questioned, knowing what the answer would be but hoping that it would be different just the same.

"Sam, Anita. I saw Sam. When I got the truth from you the other day about his coming over to the office those few months back I thought that maybe I could hope that he would want me. I suppose I took comfort in it a little. So, after finding out where he worked and that there was to be a charity ice hockey match this evening, I went over there hoping that we could at least meet up as friends and talk."

"So what happened?" Anita asked, anticipating the worst. Josie began to relate her story to her, she told Anita of how happy she'd been watching him, the jealousy toward the girl with the dark hair, the game and how close it was. Then the tears welled and fell again as she then told of how she'd seen him, his arms around the girl, kissing her head and after when he'd seen her and followed her into the car park. "Josie, you didn't even stay to find anything out?"

"I couldn't. I was so shocked by his being with that other girl that I just couldn't stop myself running away. And once I'd started I couldn't stop."

"But that girl could've been someone else's girlfriend."

"He was a little too familiar for that."

"Not if she was his sister or another relative, Josie?"

"Rob is never that way with me."

"That's not a bad thing," Anita hesitated, "especially considering that he told some of the guys at high school that he slept with you."

"He did what?"

"He was trying to make you sound cool."

Josie giggled, "oh!" She bit her lip. "Do you really think she could've been related to him?"

"Why not? It's not as if you know anything about his home life, is it? The pair of you never really got that far."

Josie covered her face with her hands, "stupid, stupid. How could I be so God damn stupid, Anita. I've done it again, I've let him slip through my fingers once more." She sighed, "what am I going to do?"

Anita shrugged her shoulders, "you're asking me after the mistake I made?"

"Anita, you're still one of my best friends, despite that, and to be honest I've always thought you to be sensible of what I should or shouldn't do. I love you, Anita," she hugged her friend, "I'm sorry for before. I understand why you did it and I forgive you." Tears rolled down over her cheeks.

Anita started crying as well, "thank you Josie, you don't know what it means to me to know that and I promise that if Sam Coulson ever asks me to pass a message on to you in future then I'll do it, regardless of what I think about it."

"I don't think that will happen, somehow."

"Josie, if he was calling your name and wanting you to stop then he'll want to try and contact you. Perhaps you should call him."

"Perhaps." Josie intimated.

"Hmm." Anita pulled away. "I know what that means. That means you won't."

"No, on this occasion it means I might."

Anita nodded her head, "ok, whatever. You should take the chance."

"And looked what happened last time?"

"Only because he wasn't aware of what you were expecting of him. What we were all expecting of him."

"You believe him then?"

"After what you've told me tonight, yes. I think that there has just been a series of incidents that have deigned to keep you two apart. You're both hurting. And I think that when you, in particular, do decide to go and do something about it you allow your courage to falter when you should be standing up against it and fighting for what you believe in."

"You're right, I'll phone him tomorrow." And that's exactly what she did do, leaving it to a decent time to phone on a Sunday morning. At precisely nine am, and before she had time to think about it too much and allow her courage to falter again she picked up her cell phone and called him. But it wasn't Sam that answered, it was a woman and from the tone of the voice it was the same woman that she had seen him kiss the night before. 'But you may have the wrong number,' her mind argued. "Hi," Josie said at length, "is Sam there?"

"Yes, I'll just get him," said the female voice on the other end.

Within seconds he was there, "hello?" His gentle voice ran through her body and tingled at every nerve ending. "Hello?" He asked again, and then much softer, "Josie?"

That was enough, she couldn't handle it any longer. Defiantly she hit the 'end call' button and switched it off. How could he? After only showing up at her office two months previously how could he now so easily forget her and take up with someone else. Unless he'd never been sincere, but that just wasn't possible, for Sam was a true gentleman with absolute sincerity. He must have just assumed that she was no longer interested and decided to start again.

For the rest of that day Josie hibernated. Both Rob and Aldys returned her calls from the previous evening but she was in no mood to go over old ground. After several hours of weighing up all the possibilities and the inevitable upset that each one caused she finally gave way to the day and from exhaustion rather than need, fell asleep. On waking, she finally resolved that she would make a new start herself, Sam Coulson was no longer on the agenda.

After her appointments that Monday morning she decided to make sure that he would never be able to contact her again, especially considering the amount of missed calls that she had received from him over the course of twenty four hours.

She also conveyed her news to Anita, who sighed heavily. "And for God's sake, if he should turn up at the office again, please don't tell him anything. I think its best that we both make a clean break. And this time, I don't want to know either Anita, is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Anita's heart weighed heavily for her friend and thought the move disasterous but instead of giving a voice to her opinions she let it die along with Sam's memory. If this was what Josie wanted, then this was what she would get.

Josie decided that she would enjoy her day the best way that she could. She did her interview, posed for the photographs as directed by the photographer and she saw her publisher, who introduced her to one of his friends, Simon, and a literary agent to boot. She was on the cusp of her new career and she was going to damn well enjoy it. It was about the only thing in her life that was left to enjoy anyway.

***********************

"So, Josie," her new agent asked, "how does it feel to be famous?"

"Give it chance Simon!" The smile she gave him warm but shy. "The book has only been out two weeks."

"Yes, but with the coverage you've had from the American press with more to follow, you're name is going to be on the lips of every intelligent romantic person in this country." His British accent lilted over the words, "and who knows, if what Cris tells me is true, then you're book is going to not only top the charts here but also in Britain, Australia and New Zealand. And then the world will be on its knees, bowing to your every whim."

Her eyebrows arched, "hardly!"

"The public will love you, you'll be up there with Mother Teresa and Princess Di. I have one question though? Have you honestly never been kissed?"

"Is it so unfathomable to you, Simon that I have chosen to keep well away from love and romance?"

"How honest do you want my answer to be?"

"Totally honest."

"Josie, you are one of the most beautiful women that I have ever had the pleasure to know," he simpered, "I find it horrifyingly devastating that you have never experienced that kind of joy."

"Joy?"

"Yes, joy. When you kiss someone for the first time, the expectation you feel, the butterflies in your stomach, the fervour, the heat, the passion that wells. It all adds up to a joy that we all experience from a first kiss and then from the wanting of feeling it again. I fully intend to make sure that you experience this before you die."

"Oh, yeah. And who exactly is going to deliver this kiss to me?"

"I'm hoping that you will allow," he stopped, trying to gauge what her reaction would be to him, "... allow me to be your first."

"Simon, I'm very flattered but ..."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"... you're my agent. I do not intend to share my kiss with a man that has the means to break me if he so chooses to."

"Josie, you are going to be my star writer. Why would I ever consider severing ties with the woman who has the means to make me very rich? I might ask," he continued, "what it is that makes me so unappealing to you?"

'You're not Sam Coulson,' her mind cried out, she shook her head to clear it. "Simon, it's not you, I'm just not interested. My heart has been severely hacked to pieces by two men and I just don't think I could last a third time."

"And the man in your book, the one you waited for at the ball game?"

"He stands even less chance," she heard herself say, although she didn't quite believe herself. "If he ever decided to walk back into my life then I could only ever consider him a friend, I will never ever consider him boyfriend material again." She smiled, but it was forced.

A man wearing headphones indicated that it was time for her to go on. "Ok, let's do this," she smoothed down her skirt and her hair, as her face was quickly checked by the make-up girl and walked onto set to rapturous applause. There were definite drawbacks to being famous and having to explain yourself in front of a studio audience, whilst millions of others watched you from their homes, was definitely one of them but if this was going to sell her book then what choice did she have?

From the sidelines Simon fiddled with the handkerchief in his jacket pocket. If there was one thing he was going to make sure of it was that he was going get Josie Gellar into his bed. He realised it might take a little time and that he was going to have to spend some money in order to get her, but that was nothing compared to what she was going to do for him. He was going to make millions from her; he would have her, make her his own and then drop her after he'd had the best books and years out of her.

He walked out of the studio before taking the phone from his pocket and dialling the all too familiar number. "Hello Geordie, its Simon ... roses? You read my mind ... Where are they going? ... Room 1274, Renaissance Hotel ... yes that's right ... Many thanks ... It's a pleasure doing business with you." He looked up at the hoarding on the side of the building, "Oh, Pacey, by the time I've finished with her she is going to be more famous than you, but perhaps with a bit more notoriety." The wide grin that then plastered his face would've put the Cheshire Cat to shame had they ever been seen side by side, but as he sauntered back onto the set to await Josie's return to him after her interview, it steadily withered to the most genuine smile he could muster.


End file.
